1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bubble extinction machine for efficiently extinguishing bubbles generated in hot water stored in a hot water storage tank (a hot water tank) installed in various places such as hotels, hospitals, factories, hot bath facilities, aged care facilities, and other similar facilities that use a large amount of hot water.
2. Related Art
In heating devices, water heaters or the like, that use hot water as a medium, a hot water tank is required to store the hot water serving as a heat source. As an example of a device that stably and efficiently supplies the hot water to the hot water storage tank (hot water tank) storing the hot water, a heat source water supply system (JP 2010-249418 A, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety) previously suggested by the inventors has been known.
Meanwhile, dissolved oxygen (bubbles) generated in a heating process is mixed with the hot water supplied from a hot water supply unit such as a boiler to such a heating device and a water heater.
When the bubbles are present in the hot water, the bubbles affect heat transfer to the hot water, and an irregularity state (unevenness of temperature) in which a high-temperature water portion and a low-temperature water portion are present together is formed.
That is, the bubbles have high temperature due to containing steam, the hot water heated in contact with the bubbles becomes a high-temperature water portion, whereas the hot water passed without touching the bubbles becomes a low-temperature water portion, and thus, a temperature difference occurs between both types of hot water. This is an uneven phenomenon of the hot water temperature, and there is a problem that the phenomenon also appears in the hot water tank.